One Day
by dreamsofkeegs
Summary: Story about Troian and Keegan, and their hidden feelings and how they chose to act upon them. Will they One Day get what they have only ever dreamed about?
1. Chapter 1

Troian and Keegan Fanfic

HI guys this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh! I love keegan and troian together. This is a fictional story so don't be offended, it will not be like the truth! Hope you enjoy :*

* * *

Keegan rushed out of his trailer on set after seeing that he had only 5 minutes until he had to be on set. Today was the shooting of a big scene between himself and his co-star Troian. Just thinking about her made him blush like a little girl, he had secret feelings about him since she could remember working for 'Pretty Little Liars'. He has never acted on his feeling though because of her long term boyfriend Patrick, hearing his name gave keegan the opposite feeling as too what troian gave him. Although they say love and hate can be similar, if keegan knew one thing it was that it was troian that he loved and most definitely Patrick that he hated.

Finally walking through to see troian sat on by herself reading over her lines, They were shooting 3X24 and this scene was a scene that represented their on-screen couple 'spoby', they were shooting the sex scene and both co-stars and best friends were equally as nervous.

As soon as Marlene called CUT! The two untangled themselves from their current position, and returned to their starting places. This continued until Marlene and the rest of the staff were satisfied with the connection and the feel between the intimate scene.

Troian was good at keeping things private and closed, it was oblivious to everybody around her that she and Patricks relationship was at breaking point. Troian drifted away from Patrick as he was constantly away. The feeling they once had has gone, even when they were reunited they used to have a spark that has over time eroded. This was not the only thing that troian was hiding. Troian too had a more than friend feeling towards her co-star Keegan. This all started when she and Patrick first started to break away from each other. Troian thought that the way she hid things was what made her acting real in a way, she was so used to pretending that doing it for her day job never seemed to stress her out purely because she was living in a pretend world. The scene today confirmed Troian's decision that it was time to call things off, she was finally going to do something her heart told her to do rather than her head.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter, i know its not a long one but it was just to get an idea to see if i should carry on, i will probably upload weekly if you like the story. Let me know if you want me continue. Please review, but as i said at the start this is my first fanfic so try not to be too mean :)


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter of the story. I know Troian is happy with patrick, this is not a true story. No offence is meant. Hope you Enjoy :)

* * *

The break up was not a pretty one. Seeing as Troian had to wait a few weeks to break up with Patrick as she didn't have the heart to break up with him over the phone, considering how long they had been dating. There was a lot of shouting, screaming and frustration, Troian had planned how she was going to tell Patrick and clearly she didn't let him down as well as she thought. Patrick was oblivious to the fact that their relationship was damaged, and even if it was he fought to repair it. But Troian's mind was made up, once she came to a conclusion there was nothing that would stop her from achieving her goal. Their living situation was okay because even though Patrick had belongings at Troian's he also had a place of his own as well, but she had decided to give him a few days to pack up his things and she thought it was best for her not to be there.

She packed her bags and hopped into her car and her mind went to auto drive and she soon found herself knocking on Keegan's door. He was at first surprised to see her there, but seeing her face could never not make him happy. At first all troian said was a simple "hi" and he quickly replied still puzzled as to why she was there. Keegan welcomed her into his apartment and then she began to tell the story of what had just commenced between she and Patrick. Once she had finished Keegan embraced her in a tight yet comforting hug, and Troian clung to him with all the energy inside of her, as if she was afraid to let go. Keegan was more than okay with Troian staying at his place, especially since he only had on king sized bed. Troian and Keegan have shared the same bed on more than one occasion so it wasn't awkward. For the first time in a while both Keegan and Troian had a peaceful night tangled up to each other, both dreaming of the possibilities hoping to become a reality.

Four days later Patrick was officially out of her of Troian's house and life, and troian was back in the comfort of her own home, but a part of her wanted to stay with Keegan. Her mind was full of thoughts, mainly about Keegan. And it was safe to say Troian was a fresh topic on Keegan's mind.

It had been two weeks since Patrick and troian broke up. Keegan and Troian were closer than ever, their relationship had become a lot more flirty and foolish since the breakup and if possible their feelings were growing more and more each day. Today was also the wrap party of season three and the crew had booked a hotel for the whole crew and cast so the night could be lived to its fullest.

Troian, Keegan and the rest of the crew were ready to party. And party they did. Troian and Keegan were like magnets, they were not separated the entire night, they took shots (and lots of them) and they danced all night and hung with other people. Troian and Keegan were the last to leave the party, and even though their rooms where next door, they ended up only using one. They stayed up talking and cuddled for a while until eventually the pair passed out from the alcohol.

Keegan was first to awake, he woke up around 2pm and instinctively checked to see if he was clothed as he couldn't remember a lot and he found Troian next to him in just one of his shirts. Having a banging head ache and slightly regretting his choice to drink that much, he untangled from Troian as she was hooked around him and went to find some medicine. When he returned Troian had awoke as well and also looked like she had a head ache, realising this Keegan handed her the same medication he took and she quietly thanked him afraid to hear the volume of her own voice. Still puzzled as to what happened the night before as the alcohol made some of the events from last night unclear, he hoped nothing had happened between himself and troian as if something did happen he couldn't recall it and he wanted to be free of alcohol if they ever did get together so he could say everything he had been planning to since he first developed his admiration for troian.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2, feel free to review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, this is just a quick chapter had a bit of time to spare. This chapter is quite mushy, but a turning point. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

With Troian being the tiny person she is, it wasn't hard to figure out that her alcohol intake wasn't large, fortunately she could remember more than keegan. Troian could read keegan like a book and announced that nothing happened between them. To her surprise it sounded like she heard a sigh of relief coming from keegan. Her reaction of disappointment clearly wasn't as disguised as she hoped, and keegan soon figured out what was troubling troian and decided that he was going to tell her everything, finally he was going to pour out his heart from the script he had memorized that grew more meaningful the more time he spent with troian.

Keegans mind and heart were like a whirlwind travelling at their own paces increasing more and more as time passed by. His mouth was dry to the bone, rather than making an even bigger fool of himself as he was sure troian was looking at him thinking he was impersonating some sort of homeless dog, he manned up and opened his mouth slowly of how to make this perfect.

"Troian, I know what you're thinking and I can promise you that the sigh you just heard was a relief that we didn't do anything because I couldn't remember a lot of things from last night, and if we did go further in our relationship I wanted to remember it for the rest of my life. I have always had in mind what I was going to say to you when I finally worked up the courage to tell how I feel, but everything has seemed to disappear from my mind, so I'm going to tell you straight. Troian Bellisario, I love you. I love everything about you, I love how you put other people before themselves, I love how you laugh, I love how unique you are and your not like anybody else I have ever met, but most of all I love you because your you, you never fail to surprise me and I don't know how its possible but I love you more and more every single day. I know that there is a chance that you don't love me back, and I will learn to deal with it some how. I just couldn't continue living my life with you not knowing how I really felt about you". Keegan shut his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the worst, after nothing happened he slowly opened his eyes to find troian staring at him with tears in her eyes. Now it was Troians turn to talk.

Troian could not believe what had just happened, that was supposed to be her thing secretly liking keegan, her feelings taking over her body and mind uncontrollably. Troian was going to pour her heart out to keegan like he just did, she was going to put him out of his ever longing misery and open up her heart. She started the same way he did with " Keegan Allen, I love you too. I love your personality, I love you passion for music, I love the kindness of your heart, I love everything about you. And my feelings grow more and more every time every time I see you. I love you so much keegan"

At this point keegan had tears in his eyes also, not just because of how happy he was, he also had tears of disbelief. Troian was looking at keegan waiting for his next act of love. Keegan didn't want to do anything else but kiss troian in that moment. And that is exactly what he did. The kiss was full of passion and had a sorrow meaning to both individuals. They kissed for a while the pair were finding it hard to breathe anymore. Not another word was said after the kiss they just stared at each other lovingly with their foreheads still in close contact. For the rest of day they cuddled, talked, kissed and thoroughly enjoyed their new found romantic bliss.

* * *

Sorry its not very long. Please follow, review, favorite.. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, Sorry its been a while i've been really busy. But found some time today, so here is the next chapter. Ireally enjoyed writing this. Hop you enjoy reading it :)

* * *

It was three days later, when Troian and keegan were both nervously preparing for their first date. Troian was a bag full of nerves as she was deciding what to wear, she decided to go classy but not to classy as Keegan had kept it a surprise as to what they were doing on their date. She eventually chose a fit and flare dress that was suited for the nice weather, she applied her make up so she looked pretty and elegant at the same time, the look suited her vintage personality. Keegan was just as nervous as he was getting ready, it was so hard for him to keep what they were doing tonight on their date, he was hoping and praying that it would be perfect as Troian meant so much to him and wanted it to work out so much he was willing to do anything to make their relationship work.

The time came for their date. Keegan slowly drove up Troian's driveway and knocked on the door. Troian answered in a heartbeat and keegan was immediately breathless from taking in her beauty, and Troian just simply said "hi" and to keegans surprise he was able to respond in the same way and intertwined their hands together. They both felt a warm tingle run through their body, they stayed like that until they reached keegans car. They chatted all the way on their journey and Troian still didn't know what they were doing on their date and she was trying to get as much information as she could out of him, I didn't work though.

As they arrived keegan got out of the car and opened the door for Troian. He took back her hand and led the way. When they got to the entrance, in sight was the most beautiful deserted beach, there was palm trees creating an archway through the sand, the sun was the same colour as the sun and fixed around their feet, and the sea was a breath-taking crystal blue colour. What Troian was viewing was truly perfect. Keegan started to get worried as troian wasn't speaking just staring at the surroundings, so he asked "Do you not like it? If you don't its fine we can always go". And at that point Troian sealed his mouth with a kiss on the lips full of all the passion she could find in herself and when they released from each other their heads were pressed together and she whispered "I love it, it's perfect, how did you know about this place?" Keegan let out a sigh of relief mixed with a chuckle and said "I came near here with a few friends a few weeks ago and found it when I came jogging, I never told anyone I found it and I don't think a lot of people do know about it". Keegan took troians hand and led her further down the beach and they turned a corner and there was the date keegan had arranged, in front of them was a cream coloured blanket with matching cushions lay on the sand with a few candles lighting up the area a little more, there was also a woven picnic basket on the corner the area as well. Once again troian found herself breathless and she lent closer into keegan and he spun their linked hand to around his shoulder as she whispered a simple "thank you" down his ear.

They sat down and ate the delicious meal keegan had prepared and they talked for a long time, whilst curled up, their body fitting together like two matching pieces of a puzzle, occasionally sharing kisses and falling further and further in love every single second. After a few hours Troian felt a sense of adventure through her and suddenly blurted out "let's go in the sea". Keegan laughed unsure if she was serious but when she stood up he got his answer and he agreed, surprising himself a little with his answer. A few minutes later they were in the sea, in just their under clothes. They swam out a little and then close to each other, Troian straddled keegan and connected their lips together, Keegan's hands ran through her hair and down to her back and then eventually rested on her bum. Their make out session was getting more and more heated, bust as it was getting later and later the tide was getting stronger and stronger. They eventually pulled away managing to breathlessly say "I think we should go back to the sand" Troian just simply nodded her head.

They got dried off and changed into their clothes again, packed up and started to head back to Keegans car. They drove to Troian's house laughing, talking, joking and making life long memories the entire way. As it was close to midnight, Troian suggested that Keegan should stay the night, Keegan knew that when he agreed that they weren't going to do anything more that night but that didn't bother him because he got to lay next to the person he loved more than anybody else. They prepared for bed and curled up together, and before having a final kiss of the night Troian thanked him for the date and said she loved it and she couldn't off imagined a more perfect evening. Keegan replied by saying " your welcome, it was one of the best nights of my life". Troian whispered in his ear "I love you", Keegan smiled a huge grin and whispered back "I love you more" which made Troian feel like she was internally on fire, and she leant back up to his ear and whispered "not possible" and keegan melted and held her close with his arm securely around her making sure not to let go. The perfect puzzle piece remained all night in what felt like nothing but perfection.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and follows ect. feel free to post any ideas of what you want to happen, i will try and i corporate them. :)

- L x


End file.
